1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved driving mechanism for a massage chair, and more particularly to a massage chair having a bidirectional screw rod for vertical movement.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Currently, modern living is leading to high stress and tension, and therefore we often feel exhausted, tired, and suffer from muscle fatigue. Naturally, massages have become one of the more popular methods for recovering. For a typical massage chair 50, please refer to FIG. 7. A massaging set 51 is attached onto a sliding track 52; a driving motor 53 and a screw 531 are used for driving the massaging set 51 along the sliding track 52. Two sensors 54 are respectively installed at upper end and lower ends of the screw 531. When the driving motor 53 is turned on, the massaging set 51 moves up or down along the screw 531 during the rotation of the screw 531 until it actives the sensor 54, and then the driving motor 53 receives a signal from the sensor 54 to rotate in an opposite rotation direction to move the massaging set 51 in an opposite direction.
The above-mentioned structure has the following drawbacks: the massaging set 51 is attached to the driving motor 53 coupled to the screw 531 to move vertically; the sensor 54 signals the driving motor 53 to change to an opposite direction, and the massaging set 51 requires another driving member to provide additional massaging movements. Therefore, this prior art structure has higher manufacturing costs, and the driving motor 53 can wear out more easily due to repeated counter clock-wise rotation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a driving mechanism for a massage chair to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.